


Fuck The Yellow Brick Road

by Alois_Zirconia



Series: Complete Alois Zirconia Collection [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A Tiny Bit Gory, Boarding School, Murder, Sibling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alois_Zirconia/pseuds/Alois_Zirconia





	Fuck The Yellow Brick Road

It had been fine.  
Nothing particular was out of place.  
This morning had been like every other. Normal.

And then everything changed.

I was in the car, heading home for the summer months. I said bye to Grace, packed my shit, and opened the window. I had stared at the countryside as it flew past, the goddamn wind messing up my hair. I had closed the window when we walked out, leaving the car for the separate train as we took the underground train to France. 

Normal.

The next two hours I read a book as we passed through Belgium, waiting to go home so I could practice fighting with my brother. Father opened the window, and I glared at him as he smoked. After two smokes he shut the damn window, and i kept reading for the next two hours.

Normal.

We arrived at the village, and I took almost all of the bags (no problem after bro's intensive training). The fucker ignored every one of them, while i tried to smile, ignoring the pain in my ribcage because of the twenty-something bags. They smiled back, friendly as they were, some even tried to help me.

Normal.

Father started yelling at Perisha for barking at him, while I rushed to the door, giggling with joy. Then I opened the door.  
Mistake.  
The usually tidy kitchen was splattered in intestines, blood, and god knows what. My brother was standing in the middle of the kitchen, splattered in blood, looking at the newly dead body of my mother. He looked at me with fear stricken eyes, "I didn't-" I bolted for the gun in my right boot, and aimed at him, but he was gone.

Not Normal.


End file.
